Make A Wave
by yummy42
Summary: What if Brady and Mikayla do a music video duet to help promote helping sea-life on Kinkow? Based on Disney Friends For Change Demi Lovato's and Joe Jonas's Make A Wave! Songfic One-shot! Read and Review! Keep calm and Make A Wave!


**_Hey Guys!_**

**_This is another one of my songfic one-shots! Okay...this really isn't a songfic but, focuses on the song..._**

**_This one is about Brakayla sending a message out to help " Make A Wave" and have the people of Kinkow take better care of the ocean even though jerky Lucas is on the ocean..._**

**This is Brady singing**

_This is Mikayla singing_

**_This is both of them singing_**

**_I'm remaking the video into POK version so, I suggest watching the video first to help picture what's happening..._**

**_I don't own POK or Make A Wave by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas_**

* * *

Scene opens up to showing the sea of Kinkow with a piano being played

* * *

Scene switches to see a jeep driving down the road by the shore with Brady driving and Mikayla sitting in the passenger seat

* * *

**Brady Singing: **

**They say the beat of a butterflies wings, can set off a storm a world away**

_Mikayla Singing: _

_What if they're right and the smallest of things, can power the strongest hurricane_

* * *

Scene switches to Brady and Mikayla standing in a studio with microphones in front of them

* * *

**Brady: **

**What if it all begins inside**

_Mikayla: _

_We hold the key that turns the tide_

**_Both: _**

**_Just a pebble in the water_**

* * *

Scene switches to Brady and Mikayla sitting in a jeep on the shore of Shredder's Beach and Mikayla standing up

* * *

_Mikayla: _

_Ooh_

_Can set the sea in motion_

_Ooh_

* * *

They get out of the jeep and run toward the beach and into the water

* * *

**_Both: _**

**_A simple act of kindness_**

_Mikayla:_

_Ohh_

**Brady:**

**Can stir the widest ocean**

_**Both:**_

_**If we show a little love heaven knows what we could change**_

_**oh yeah**_

_**so throw a pebble in the water **_

**Brady:**

**Oh Yeah**

_**Both: **_

_**Mave a wave**_

_Mikayla: _

_Make a wave_

**Brady: **

**Make a wave, make a wave**

* * *

Brady and Mikayla are standing in the sand admiring the marine sea-life animals in Shredder's Beach

* * *

_Mikayla: _

_The single choice to take a stand_

**Brady: **

**And reach out your hand to someone in need**

**(help somebody)**

_Mikayla:_

_Don't fool yourself and say you can't_

**Brady:**

**You never know what can grow from just one seed**

_Mikayla:_

_yeahhh _

_so come with me and seize the day_

_this world may never be the same_

* * *

Brady and Mikayla are playing around in the sand

* * *

_**Both:**_

_**Just a pebble in the water**_

_Mikayla:_

_Just a pebble in the water_

**_Both:_**

**_Can set the sea in motion_**

**Brady:**

**Can set the sea in motion**

_**Both:**_

_**A simple act of kindness**_

_Mikayla:_

_Ohhh_

* * *

Scene switches back and forth between the beach and the studio

* * *

**_Both:_**

**_Can stir the widest ocean_**

**Brady:**

**Can stir the widest ocean**

_**Both:**_

_**If we show a little love**_

**Brady:**

**If we show a little love**

_**Both:**_

_**Heaven knows what we could change**_

_Mikayla:_

_Heaven knows what we could change_

**_Both:_**

**_so throw a pebble in the water_**

**Brady:**

**throw a pebble in the water**

_**Both:**_

_**Make a wave**_

_Mikayla:_

_Make a wave_

**Brady:**

**Make a wave**

_Mikayla:_

_Yea yea yea yea yeahhh_

**Brady:**

**Make a wave, make a wave**

_Mikayla:_

_Make a wave _

_Yeah_

**Brady:**

**Show a little love make a wave,**

**seize the day yeahh**

_Mikayla:_

_make a wave,_

_heaven knows what we could change_

**Brady:**

**ohh**

* * *

Scene switches back to the studio

* * *

_Mikayla:_

_So let's show a little love,_

_you never know what we can change_

**Brady:**

**So throw a pebble in the water**

_Mikayla:_

_mmmmmmmm_

**_Both:_**

**_Make a wave,_**

**_make a wave_**

**Brady:**

**oohh wooah**

_Mikayla:_

_ohhh ohh ohhh ohhhhhhh_

* * *

_Scene shows a couple of waves and switches over to Brady and Mikayla walking on the beach together watching the sunset_

**_End of Song_**

* * *

**_Brady and Mikayla sitting on the rocks on the beach: _**

_Brady: Hey fellow Kinkowians! I'm your adorable King Brady and this is Mikayla, who could be future queen of Kinkow...if, she plays her cards right.._

_* Brady touches Mikayla's nose like he did in **"The Bite Stuff"***_

_ *Mikayla whacks him in the gut*_

_Mikayla: Don't even finish that sentence...Anyways I'm Mikayla and we're here to tell you guys that we have to help Sherdder's Beach become a better place for future generations _

_Brady: Including Mikayla's and I's kids...Brakayla Jr., Brooklyn, or Kayla..._

_* Mikayla rolls her eyes and pushes him off the rock*_

_Brady: Sometimes I wonder why you even agreed to do this video?_

_Mikayla: Well, I love helping the environment and Kinkow_

_Brady: Or maybe you accepted the role just to walk on the beach with me!_

_Mikayla: Pshh w-whatever, I just wanted to help the s-sea life!_

_* Brady stands up, dusts himself off, and sat back onto the rock, scooting a bit from Mikayla*_

_Brady: Anyways, please help keep our beautiful water of Kinkow crystal clear by not throwing trash into the sea_

_Mikayla: Especially anything harmful that sea life could choke on..._

_Brady: Ask your family_

_Mikayla: And, your friends_

_Brady: To come help keep the water of Kinkow clean and clear!_

_Brady and Mikayla: And, make a wave!_

* * *

**_Phew! _**

**_I just like using Disney Friends for Change songs for eco-friendly purposes for Kinkow lol...Although honestly whenever I make a songfic with Mikayla singing, I can't really see Mikayla/ Kelsey the singing type...Hmm maybe POK should do a episode where she does sing!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed this songfic one-shot! _**

**_Oh also, I won't be able to upload or update anything on Monday since I won't be home til midnight since I'm going to the Mavericks game with NJHS...oooh can't wait for tomorrow! I'm going to the animal shelter during school with NJHS! I love playing, helping, and caring for animals! _**

**_Anyways send in more questions for Makinzie for Royal Strike! Since deadline is tomorrow night! _**

**_I'll upload and update my works and new works on Saturday or Sunday! _**

**_Peace!~ Yummy42_**


End file.
